1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to devices used to provide illumination. In particular, the present invention relates to balloons used for illumination purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a need in many technical fields for illumination of remote, outdoor areas during the nighttime. For example, in the field of oil and gas drilling, drilling operations typically occur 24 hours per day in remote areas. Strong illumination of the drilling rig and surrounding area is essential if such operations are to be conducted safely in the nighttime. All variety of portable lighting means are used at drill sites to accomplish this illumination. Examples include portable floodlights and light towers.
Another example is a illumination balloon. Illumination balloons are known and certain embodiments of illumination balloons are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,782,668, 6,012,826, 6,966,676, 7,252,414, and 7,611,395. Generally, illumination balloons comprise an outer, inflatable bladder with a lighting means positioned within the bladder. When the lighting means is energized, light is emitted through the bladder and out into the surrounding environment. Illumination balloons are preferred because they allow for light to be emitted 360° from the light source while at the same reducing the glare caused by high-powered lighting sources since the balloon's bladder somewhat diffuses the luminance of the lighting means.
However, there are several known deficiencies associated with illumination balloons presently known in the art. Known balloons are comprised of frames that are inherently weak and do not provide any protection for the electrical wiring that is typically routed around the frame. Second, known balloons do not maximize the efficiency of the lighting source due to the physical location of each individual lighting source relative to each other. Third, known balloons use an unnecessarily complicated means of energizing the inflating means of the balloon which increases costs and increases the risk of component failure.